croftmeetsarcherfandomcom-20200215-history
Bunny
Bunny is another one of the six heroes. The first time Lara and Cate encountered her, it was in Baroness Dumas' brothel: Dumas Industrial Whorehouse. She was kept by Felicity Dumas and her husband, Archibald, together with Darci Stern and Ada Wong. Bunny is a very colourful character, her habbit to say the f*** word is pretty recurring right from the first time we've seen her. She even invents various words that are similiar to this one. In the fourth episode, "Inside the brothel", she explains that she's a sailor soldier, at least she was, when she was much younger. Events After escaping the Whorehouse... After having escaped Dumas Industrial Whorehouse with Lara, Cate and Darci, she accompanied them to the uninhabited house in the Alps, where they met the Doppelgänger and found the wishing well. While Lara and Lauren went to Helheim, Cate and her traveled to Croft Manor in 1984 and met Lady Amelia Croft and Lara when she was still a teenager. When the UFO appeared in the dark sky to kidnap Lara's mother, Bunny got shocked by a lightning and died. Of course, she joined Lara and Amelia in Helheim, but due to Lara's actions in the past to save her mother from the alien spaceship, Bunny has also been rescued too. The only problem with that, is that when she returns int the present, Darci doesn't remember her anymore, in fact, they never met yet because Lady Amelia Croft saved Bunny from the Baroness, so she's never been forced to work for her and her husband. Bunny is very upset about that, because she had some kind of sentiments for Darci. When she joins the team Bunny only comes back in the 20th episode; when Lara, Cate and Tom get an assignment in Silent Raccoon to find clues that can incriminate Umbrella and H.A.R.M. with the zombie crisis. She takes them at the airport and bring them to Darci's and hers house in Union City. She's worrying about Darci because she went to Silent Raccoon to help the police department with the trouble they got. She ask to Lara to look for her while they are in the streets of the town without hope. When they come back with Claire Redfield, Heather Mason and Darci, Bunny tells everyone about the Legend of Eternal Darkness; a story which explains the world's fate depending on who gets the Holy Grail first. The next morning, Ada Wong gets in Bunny's house to advise them to take care of their own business, and that it's completely pointless to try to get the other meteorite shivers, considering the Baroness already has the Infada Stone and another member of their organisation in London has the Eye of Isis, while one of their agents is looking for the third artefact in Nevada. Bunny then joins CmA's team officially, and goes to Nevada in North America with Lara and Darci, as Cate, Claire and Tom are heading back to London. Escaping High Security Compound Bunny travels to Nevada with Lara and Darci to find Element 115, one of the meteorite shivers. Her ancient brothel co-worker and herself, join Lara at the High Security Compund or Area 51, because Lara has been told by Werner Von Croy that the artefact they're looking for might be there. In this building, they meet Lauren again, which in fact is there to recover the meteorite shiver to bring it back to Natla. Bunny and her friends get trap by the High Security Compound's employees and are then kept in the prisons. It's the first time she uses her abilities as Sailor Moon to transform into her sailor soldier form. She used the Moon Tiara attack to get them out of there. Journey in the South Pacific Islands... After the events of Heather's abduction, Bunny finally travels to Curul with Lara, Cate, Tom, Claire and Darci, accompanied by Anaya Imanu, Winston Smith, Alister Fletcher, Zip, Amanda Evert, Lady Amelia Croft and Heather Mason. She has her room along with Darci at the Lupanar Hotel, the place on Mamele where they chose to stay for the trip. Later on Curul, in search of the Ora Dagger, just accompanied by the five other main heroes, they find the cake of dinosaur shit, the drop of dinosaur sperm and a piece of soap. (All those items are required to get the Ora Dagger.) She leaves the group with Tom and Claire, who needs to find a place with a good reception to call Anaya to tell her about her disturbing vision. While Claire is calling Anaya, Bunny and Tom are stuck in an ambush by the natives, Bunny uses her unique attack; the Moon Tiara, but one of the native sends the spell back to her, which she died from. Fortunately, Claire manages to revive her due to her trip through the magic wishing well, although Alister and Amanda had to die because for it... Serious couple crisis! Bunny's relationship with Darci is sinking; Darci is getting more and more bothered by Bunny's behave towards her. The two girls have a serious quarrel in their room, withdraws herself in the bathroom, confrontating and insulting her own personnality reflect in a mirror. Later, when Cate's and Ken's date gets interrupted by Claudia, Bunny, Darci, Claire, Amanda and Tom leave the Lupanar Hotel and go in search of the place where Claudia detains Lara, Heather, Cate and Ken jailed. Bunny and Darci leave the their friends and get lost on the edge of a swamp down a high pit. They still argue about each other until Darci falls off the edge of the pit. Bunny hurries and goes down the pit safely due to the help of her sailor soldier abilities, even though she failed at some points. Now the two of them are both trapped in the swamp until Lady Croft comes and helps them to climb up again with her expanding tits. The good point in all that misadventure is that Bunny and Darci were reconciled while being trapped down the dephtful pit. More about Bunny Dealing with Darci's IQ Bunny is always arguing about her girlfriend's pretty low IQ. Almost everytime Darci says or notices something, Bunny makes herself a joy to leave a nasty comment about quite everything she does. It often makes other people around uncomfortable how much Bunny is continually annoying Darci about her low intelligence quotient. {C {C Bunny and the f*cking carpet Naturally, everyone knows about Bunny's disgust for the red old fashioned carpet she encounters a bit everywhere. Everytime she sees it, she definitely wants to stay away from it, as far as possible! Although in the Otherworld, she loves the carpet very much, she even stands on it! In the 22nd story, beneath the Midas Monastery, as they are near Tihocan's tomb, the evil statues analyse everybody's worst fear, and of course, Bunny's biggest fear was to carpet, so when she escaped with Darci from the female werewolf, they headed in a big room full of the ugly carpets. That was the shock of her life!!! F*ck! She sweared! Bunny's common use of the f*** word is what makes her unique! Now, it's less constant, but if you watch Category:Characters